A Love Too Far
by Natsuki-hime
Summary: When Natsuki becomes a Genin, she is put into Team seven. She develops a crush on Naruto and Sasuke. Right before the Chunnin Exams,a cunning sandman crosses paths with her. What will happen? Pairings later: NejiXOC GaaXOc DeiXOC ShikaXTema SasuXSaku
1. Prolougue

Disclaimer:  
Natsuki-hime Hey Gaaraaaa-kunnnn...Gaaaaraaa... Can you do something for meee?  
Gaara: Heck no!!! I don't have to do anything for you, little woman!!!  
Natsuki-hime: Fine... If you want to be that way I'll just eat every cookie I just baked for you...  
Gaara: WAIT!!! NOT MY COOKIES!!!  
Natsuki-hime: I thought so. hands cookies

Gaara: Hnnn...Natsuki-hime does not own Naruto cause she's too poor to own it.  
Me: GAAARRRAA!!!!!  
Gaara: I still said it. 

**Prologue **

A Love Too Distant  
In the Hidden Village of Konoha, a young Genin, Natsuki was a somewhat of a loner. The only friends she had were Reicheru, Kurishii, Ari and Hinata. They had met each other in the Academy and had become best friends. When they had became Genin, their group was seperated. They decided to break their friendship because they knew they were going to be pitted against each other eventually, and if they still had relations they would be partial to each other trying not to hurt one another. When Natsuki was placed in Team 7, she developed partial crushes on both of her male teammates, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Hanaro Sakura, who was part of her squad, had a crush on Sasuke, and so did she, they both put that to the side and became friends, although they argued how much the Uchiha liked them better then the other. As for Naruto, Sakura could care less. That was good because at least she had a chance at that intriguing blond in Sakura got Sasuke(which was very unlikely) . Their personalities were the same: Loud, hyperactive, determined and willing to protect their comrades, family and all close to them. Naruto enjoyed her presence because they both had many things in common including annoying Sakura and Sasuke (which they sought pleasure in doing to the displeasure of Kakashi-sensei) and eating ramen. Everything seemed perfect for Natsuki...Until the Chunnin Exams!!!!!!

_**Author's Notes:**_  
Dunnunnunnnnnnn...My first ever cliffhanger. YAYS!!! I hope every one likes and if you do, I'll put up a new chapter in a week! (which I'm working on. It'll be about the Chunnin exam. Basically it will follow the anime story with a couple of twists.)  
If you are confused with the storyline here is a guide to changes I made and exist to the story line: There are 4 man cells to a genin squad and 3 to a chunnin squad. There is a team 6 to fulfill the OC roles. The story starts when the Naruto storyline starts. I know it crappy but stay tuned for more. **_  
_**Gaara: Stay tuned for more? This isn't TV, this is a fanfic!!!  
Me: Shut up, baka!

**_Also, I know It's a bit short but it's the prologue. Guaranteed longer chapter next time. Please review nice as this is my first try._**

♥

_**Natsuki Out**_

♥


	2. Chapter 1

_We come in to find Team Seven coming back from a mission..._

"Uhh..",

Sakura said as the three tired Genins and their sensei walked against a setting sun.

"That was such a easy mission, right Sasuke-kun?"

"Puh-lease Sakura!,"Natsuki said.

"You know that all that work was hard for all of us! Why can't you just act normal like Naruto and Sasuke and admit that even though it was D-ranked it was strenuous work?

"Hey, hey," Kakashi said.

"Please don't get into a fight now. We just finished a bunch of tasks and you all must be tired. Your lack of energy must be making you cranky. Or maybe its puberty."(lol)

"WHAT-TT !!!!!??" ohmy.gif ,They all said in unison with shocked faces.

.In response, Sakura received a nosebleed because she was thinking (aloud)

"I wonder what Sasuke's** (A/N Fill in the blanks)** looks like..."

Naruto barfed on Sakura sandals and she hit him. Sasuke blushed a rainbow of colors. Natsuki just hid in a dark corner trying to forget what Sakura said.

"Oh, um.. I didn't mean to say taht, It just slipped.,"

Kakashi said. Team Seven breathed a sigh of relief.

In a couple of minutes of heated debate about ramen between Naruto and Natsuki, Kakashi dismissed them.

Sasuke was heading towards the Uchiha Compound when Sakura asked him if he wanted to train with her.

"Get stronger then Naruto and then maybe you'll be able to train with me. Wait, I actually mean never."

Sakura just moved far away from Sasuke because she didn't want to get here feelings hurt anymore by him. Naruto and Natsuki saw Sakura distant from Sasuke, which was odd because she was usually clinging to him, basically attached to him like some human parasite. They tried to cheer her up, but to no avail.

Since Sakura was depressed, they left. Naruto decided that he would walk Natsuki home. They were running hand in hand (even though they weren't dating) like there was no care in the world. Both of them had there eyes closed until they hit something hard. They crashed into a person. Natsuki still had her eyes closed when she felt something lift her up by her shirt. It was a Sand-nin, identifiable by his forehead protector. Naruto backed away in fear and yelled at the attacker to let go of Natsuki, saying that they did not bump into him on purpose. He replied "I hate little brats like you!" He held her so high that he was choking her, and in a few seconds, she passed out from lack of oxygen and the assailant dropped her, letting Natsuki hit the ground.

He dropped her because of something thrown at his wrist, a pebble, apparently by Sasuke. Sakura had apparently gone to the scene, probably because she recoved from being mocked and was stalking Sasuke yet again. Sasuke was high atop a tree. Sakura cheered him on while Naruto was annoyed because nobody as tending to the unconscious Natsuki. Kankuro got annoyed too and started unwinding a puppet named Karasu. But then someone told him to stop. A red headed boy appeared upside down on a tree branch and everyone, including Temari (the team member of him and Kankuro (the person who Naruto and Natsuki bumped into)), is stunned by his sudden entrance.

Gaara appeared from out of nowhere and scolded Kankuro for his behavior. Kankuro's tough guy image wass gone completely as he weakly tried to explain himself and apologized. Gaara in turn apologized to Sasuke and Natsuki, who wakes up after being addressed, for Kankuro and Temari's behavior.

The Sand village ninja were about to head off when Sakura stopped them." What are Sunagakure ninja doing here?" she said, considering the peace treaty between Konoha and Sunagakure, that said that neither will trespass in the other's territory. Temari flashed a pass stating they're there for the Chunin exam. Naruto does not know what they're talking about. Natsuki and Sasuke have to explain that the Chunin exam is a promotion for Genin to a higher ninja status. Excited, Naruto declared he wanted to go for it.

Sasuke hopped down from the tree and asked Gaara his name. Gaara introduces himself as Sabaku no Gaara, or "Gaara of the Desert" and Sasuke formally introduced himself as well. Natsuki tried to introduce herself too, but Gaara doesn't care. She looked into his eyes and realized that he looked very cute, sort of like a baby, but didn't not see the killing intent in him.\

_**END **_

What kind of trouble will she get into trying to seduce Gaara? Come and see in the next chappy!

_Natsuki Out!!!!! _


End file.
